Reunion
by RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose
Summary: The Teen Titans have moved on, but Jump City seems to thinka reunion is in store for our retired heros. But not everyone is the same. Now they have to figure out if that's a good thing or not. Romance to come.
1. Rachel And Her Struggle

This is the first chapter of the next story I'm doing.

Review!

Black rose

* * *

She was struggling. And they knew it.

As she looked at the next house payment, or rather the one from the month before, Rachel Roth put her head in her hands and began to weep like a baby.

After many years of meditation, she could finally do this.

She looked at how much she owed the landowner, and then looked at the dinky apartment they were living in. there was no way it was worth this much.

The paint was peeling, the ceiling was full of cracks, the lights continuously flickered on and off, on and off. And half the time, more then half actually, the appliances didn't work.

The small two bedroom house was not worth the money she was trying to pay each month.

Trying, and failing.

In the middle of her sob fest she felt a tug on her sleeve and raised her head out of her arms and looked down at the small shape of her oldest child, Lyanna.

Lyanna had he fathers black hair and her mothers violet eyes, and thank god, her father's skin tone. Her shoulder length black hair was dirty as was her small face. She wore old footy pajamas; it was past midnight after all.

Lyanna rubbed her eyes and said, "Mommy, I sensed you were upset? Is it time to pay the bills again?" For after all, Lyanna was wise for her years, which was 4, and also a bit of an empath.

By now Rachel had three children, all with the same dad.

There were the twins, Lyanna and Logan, and the baby, Kallen.

Lyanna and Logan were both four, and if there was enough money would be starting kindergarten next year.

Logan had black hair, for the purple hair his mother had most have been recessive, and emerald green eyes, looking almost exactly like his father.

Lyanna and Logan were so close it seemed like they could communicate without words, and who knows, maybe they can.

Both of them were smart and wise for there years. And already Lyanna had taken an interest in math and Logan had taken up animal science. Both sweet and scholarly, it seemed like they couldn't hurt a fly. Except for the fact they were both one fourth demon.

Kallen was one. He, like the other two, was smart and could already run and talk. He had brown hair, but nobody knew where he got it from, and green eyes. He was learning how to read.

Because you see, besides working late night jobs, she also home schooled the kids no matter how tired she was.

Coming back to the real world, Rachel answered that, yes she had been having trouble with the bills.

"But its easy mommy, look, if you take that there, then subtract that, carry the two, and see? All done." Lyanna said looking proudly at the work that had taken Rachel nowhere in five hours that a four year old could do in 5 minutes.

"And once again you saved us, now run along my little super hero, Kallen's crying." Rachel kissed the top of her daughters head and looked at the envelope she had been avoiding for the past hour or so.

It came with the regular mail, but it was addressed to the wrong person, or so Rachel believed.

That person didn't exist anymore.

_Raven_

_102 Pembroke lane,_

_Jump city, California, 7321_

* * *

Ok so just something I came up with off the top of my head.

Who do you think I should do next?

Cyborg

Starfire

Robin

Beast boy?

Please vote!!!

Review!

Black rose


	2. Garfield And His Little Demons

Ok so many of you said I should do Beast Boy next so here you go!

And thank you,

for being my first reviewer,

PreifPfish728 for always reading my stories,

Saffire55 for always reading my stories,

AngelicBrat123 for reviewing,

And Scififanfreak222 for reviewing all my stories and helping me, same goes for you pfeifpfish728 and saffire55! You are awesome!

Ok so… I give you chapter 2!!!

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Dr. Garfield Logan looked at his alarm clock, which read 8:04, which was supposed to wake him up at 6:05.

"Lindsey! Derek! I'm going to kill you!" he yelled as he struggled to get ready for work.

"Dr. Logan, did you say something?" Garfield looked at his doorway to see Mrs. Brown, the lady he was staying with, standing with her two children.

No, Dr. Logan, or Garfield as many called him, was not married. He was currently renting out the third floor of Mrs. Brown house rather then buying his own.

The house was nice, Victorian, and was located on the other side of Jump City where most of the doctors, scientists and lawyers lived.

It was perfect, nice café's and restaurants, close to work, great house and a great view.

The only thing that was not great was the children.

Yeah, the children.

Don't get me wrong, Garfield loved children, and children loved him, for he was notorious for stopping by the candy store and getting lollipops and peppermints for the kids in the neighborhood, so like I said, children loved him.

Except for these two.

Lindsey and Derek were convinced that he was there to take her fathers place after all, he moved in two month's after the poor man died.

Garfield felt horrible about the fact the Mr. Brown had passed away. The neighbors informed him he had died of a heart attack at age 46, because he wouldn't dare ask Mrs. Brown about that, he was a nice guy after all.

And he would never take the place of Mr. Brown; he was just staying at their house, big deal.

But back to Lindsey and Derek.

No matter how hard he tried, the kids hated him. They took his close, deleted important files on his computer, ransacked his room, and like today, messed with his alarm clock.

But of course they were perfect angels around their mother; in fact as of right now they were standing behind her with there arms crossed and smirks on their faces.

"Nothing Mrs. Brown, I'm simply late for work. My alarm clock just went off."

Lindsey looked at Derek and giggled, but when their mother looked behind her shoulder the angelic faces were back on and they practically had a halo over their head.

Lindsey was 10, with blonde hair in puppy ears, to conceal the horns, and light blue eyes. She was the ringleader and often was the mastermind behind everything evil and devious.

Derek was 9, and a genius. He had blonde hair and blue eyes like his sister, but was much nicer. Garfield had actually been able to connect with the young boy a number of times, before his sister showed up that is. Derek normally did whatever she said, if Lindsey said jump, Derek said 'how high'. Except Lindsey says 'destroy Dr. Logan's life so he will leave and I can take over the world', and Derek says 'bomb him, or make a mysterious fire burn down only the top floor of the house?' Yeah, they can make that happen.

"Ok, well I thought I'd let you know, there's breakfast on the table, and today's laundry day."

"Thanks Mrs. Brown."

"Welcome dear."

And with that Mrs. Brown took the dirty clothes in the basket and walked down stairs, leaving him with the two devils, I mean children.

Garfield grabbed his laptop and walked towards the stairs.

"Oh Garfield!" Lindsey's sickling angelic voice called out.

"Yes, Lindsey?" He said, glaring at them.

"I just wanted to let you know that you have a very nice car, it would be a shame if anything happened to it." And with that she tossed a smug smile over her shoulder and skipped down the stairs.

"NOOOOOO!!! NOT ANGELICA!!!!" Garfield yelled, running down the stairs and to his car.

As soon as he got there, he saw the tires were flat, not only flat but wait! There were slash marks at the bottom! Somebody had sabotaged his car, more like some_thing. _

He then ran inside.

"Mrs. Brown, can I borrow your car, mine seems to be _out of gas." _

"That's strange, but yes you can, just make sure nothing happens to it."

Garfield watched as an evil grin spread across Lindsey's face.

"Yes, for that would be a shame if something went wrong with your car, you wouldn't want to have your kids walk a mile to school now would you?"

The smile disappeared off Lindsey's face.

"Now, I'll be going now, thanks for the keys." And with that he opened the door and walked out towards the garage.

"Wait! Garfield, a letter came in the mail for you." Mrs. Brown said.

"Okay, thanks I'll check it once I get to work, bye!"

Once in the car, Dr. Garfield Logan famous doctor of animal science opened the letter that was addressed to him.

_Dr. Garfield Logan,_

_2, Clover Street and Maple Avenue, 3__rd__ floor,_

_Jump City CA, 7321_

_You are cordially invited to…_

* * *

Ok so that was chapter two!!! Tell me what you think!!!

Review!

Black rose


	3. Victor And His Baby

Ok so chapter three, thank you for all who reviewed!!!!!

In ELECTRIFYING ELECTRONICS (A/N lame name I know), CEO Victor Stone had his bald head in his hand, his elbow on his modern glass desk.

Just then, his secretary came in, a phone in her hand and a slight smile on her almost always grouchy face.

"Debra? Something I can do for you?" Mr. Stone asked.

"You have a call, line three." She said before walking out the glass sliding doors.

Mr. Stone hit the button with a glowing 3 on it a put his ear piece on.

"Hello, Mr. Stone? This is Dr. David Holloway, at Jump City Emergency room."

"What happened to my wife?" He asked, imagining the worst.

"Nothing bad, at approximately 7:02 A.M. your wife arrived, she went into labor you see."

"Karen's baby, out baby, was born?"

"Yes, an hour ago. Mrs. Stone is feeling better and has told us to contact you so you can help with the naming of your child."

"Oh my god, I'll be right there sir."

"I'll inform you wife."

And with that the doctor hung up and ten minuets later Victor Stone was driving down the road at 70 miles per hour in a 50 mile per hour zone.

He was a half a mile away from the hospital when he turned his head and looked in the rearview mirror to see that the sirens he heard coming from the police car were for him.

"Sir, please pull over, I repeat please pull over." The police said, his voice coming from the megaphone on top of the police car.

Being the good citizen that he was, Victor pulled over and got out of his car.

"Sir, were you aware that you were going approximately 70 miles per hour in a work zone?" the police questioned.

"Sir, the only thing on my mind was my wife."

"And why was that sir?"

"My wife, Karen Beecher Stone, just gave birth; I want to see her as soon as possible."

"You're a good man, Mr. Stone, and, being the parent that I am, no what it's like to have a wife in labor, so I'm just going to let you go. But you have to promise to stay with in the 50 mile per hour zone, you understand?"

"Yes sir, thank you. You have no clue how much this mean to me."

The police man patted victor on the back and Victor got back in his car and drove the rest of the way to the hospital.

Once there, the nurse directed him to his wife's room, and he went there immediately.

"Honey! Oh my god, are you ok?" Mr. Stone said walking into the hospital; room, only to see that his wife was perfectly fine.

"I'm fine. What took you so long?" Karen smirked, knowing the minuet he got the call he would be there faster then The Flash could even tell a lame joke.

"Where's the baby?" Mr. Stone asked impatiently.

"Calm down, the nurse took her to bathe her and run some tests."

"Tests!? Why are they testing it? What's wrong with my baby?!" Mr. Stone was yelling now, scared that his baby would be like him.

"Nothing's wrong with it, calm down. There just seeing if its heart is healthy enough." Karen laughed at her nervous husband before kissing him on the cheek.

"What if its heart isn't good enough?"

"It is." Said a deep voice coming from a doctor holding a blanket in his arms.

"Where is the baby?"

"Right here." Then the doctor handed the puff ball of blanket to the worried Mr. Stone.

Victor peeked inside the blanket and saw something miraculous.

A baby girl.

His baby girl.

She had coco colored skin and warm chocolate brown eyes and tiny little fingers. Her hair or what she had of it was thin and black.

Victor thought it was the most promising and beautiful thin he ever saw.

Then it started to cry.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" The baby girl let out a murderous scream and began kicking her tiny little feet.

"What did I do? What did I do? Oh my god what if she hates me?" He worried out loud.

"Victor, honey, baby's cry, its normal see? No need to freak out." Karen said in a calm voice as she held the baby in the air and looked at her eyes.

Just then it started to kick, fast.

"Well look at that, my baby's a fighter." A smile went over Victor's face as he came to the fact that he was finally a father.

"Your baby also needs a name." Karen pointed out.

"Kaylena. The baby's name will be Kaylena."

"Kaylena, hmm. You know what, I love it."

"Welcome home Kaylena." They said together as the looked at their baby.

Kaylena.

So that's the end of this chapter, it was actually the hardest so far, I'm not sure why though.

Oh well hope you like.

Black rose


	4. Grace And Her Crazy Messed Up Life

OK so this chapter deals with my OC Mercenary A.K.A. Grace, I am putting her in here because I absolutely love her and she needs to be in the story for a reason… :)

Anyway,

Review!

"Jonathan! If you don't get down here right now you're going to be late for school!"

A woman in her twenties yelled.

She was running around her house like a madman, or madwoman, trying to fix everything that was out of place.

Coming down the stairs now was Jonathan, an eight year old boy with black spiky hair and blue eyes. He stopped to look at the pictures on the wall.

First there was a young girl; she looked about sixteen, at a hospital. She had a baby boy in her arms. A man stood next to her, one arm around her shoulders the other at his side.

The next picture was taken when the girl was about 19, she was at a church and was wearing a beautiful white dress, it was lacy and sweet and feminine, and everything the girl was not. The same man stood next to her, holding a ring out to her. Jon knew that this was not his father, but he didn't know who was. Then, at the feet of the couple was a baby boy, about three years old with black hair and blue eyes, he was playing on the ground with some toys and was dressed in a miniature tux.

There were many similar pictures on the wall, but none of them had his real dad in them. Sure Jason was a great father, but Jonathan would love to know who his real father is.

He knew that it pained his mother to look at him for he had his father hair and eyes, for he had seen her staring at the same pictures as him but with more longing in her face and a tear in her eyes.

Jonathan quickly walked down the rest of the steps to the kitchen and saw his mother hurriedly fixing breakfast for their three person family.

"Morning mom, morning Jason." Jonathan bounced into the kitchen and looked at his parents, who by the looks of it hadn't slept a wink the night before.

"Morning Jonathan, how'd you sleep?" Jason asked, his emerald eyes almost the same color as Jon's mothers.

"Good, is mommy going somewhere?" Jonathan had looked at his mother, who was running around throwing stuff into bags.

"Yeah, sorry Jon, but mom's going to see some friends she hasn't seen in a while." Jason said.

"No I'm not!" came his mothers yell from the living room.

"Grace, we talked about this already, you're going to go back to the reunion and see your friends." Jason calmly explained to his frantic wife who was running around and as Jonathan could now see, was unpacking stuff, not packing it,

"And how do I explain why I left? How do I explain _him_?" Grace threw a glance over her shoulder at Jonathan.

Jonathan himself walked over to his frustrated mother and wrapped his pale arms around his mom's waist. "I'm sorry mommy." His quiet voice whispered into her side as he held on and wouldn't let go.

"Oh Jonny, it's not your fault, but your mother did some bad things when she was young and she doesn't want to go back and explain why she did them in front of her old friends." Grace explained.

"Oh, then why do you have to?" He questioned.

"Because Jason's making me." Grace but on a pout and walked over to the bags on the couch and started unpacking the contents.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Jon?"

"I think you should go see your friends again too." His small voice said.

Jason arched an eyebrow at his wife and went back to reading the newspaper.

"UGH! IS THERE ANYONE IN THIS HOUSE THAT CARES WHAT I THINK?" Grace yelled, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"As they say, the eight year olds know best." Was all Jason would say peering at him with his emerald eyes.

"Whatever, I guess I'm going." Grace's voice was tired as she recognized her defeat.

She marched over to her bags and proceeded to carry them up the stairs to her closet to pack.

Jason just laughed, "Your mother…" He trailed off adoration on his face.

Jonathan walked over to the table to where his half made breakfast sat.

There was a letter on the table, a letter he started to read.

_Grace Wilson_

_6708, Terry street,_

_Torchland, California, 91725_

_You are cordially invited to the Teen Titans 5 year reunion held at Titans Tower, Jump City California. You were part of a great team that helped save Jump City from its many villains ranging from crazy mothers with magic pie, to demon fathers here to take over the universe. We thank you for your many years of service and wish to see the famous team together once again. The date is set for September 9__th__, 2010(A/N I don't know when they disbanded but let's say it was 2005) we hope you can be there._

_Sincerely,_

_N—h—w—n—g _

The person who signed the letter was not his mom's favorite person, for she had scratched out part of the signature, but then again, there were very few people who his mother didn't hate.

Just before his mom was going to drop him off at school on her way to the train station, Jonathon walked up to Jason and crawled into his lap. Blue eyes met with green as his serious face asked even a more serious question.

"Jason? Who is my father?"

At the train station

Grace Wilson-Xavier was mad, angry, and furious even.

"I don't want to go back, I don't want to go back, I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!" she screamed into the empty train tunnel.

"That's it, I'm going back. I don't have to go to the stupid reunion, I don't want to go back to the stupid tower, stupid Robin, how do I explain everything?" she said, to herself of course.

"Miss? Excuse me, but who were you talking too?" A voice asked.

"Shit! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't think anyone was here, crap I'm sorry." Grace was going on but she didn't care, until she looked at who heard her.

Green eyes met light blue as the two stared at each other, the man in front of her was a complete stranger, and she would have remembered someone that…_gorgeous._

"My I ask where exactly you're going Ms.?" He asked.

"Mrs. I'm Mrs. Grace Wilson-Xavier."

"Oh my God, if I had known I wouldn't have…How are you married at this young age?"

"Um, let's just say that some stuff came up…" Grace got lost in time, remembering the time when everything changed. She was 15, 15 for crying out loud!

"Oh, I see. How old are you anyway Mrs. Xavier?"

"Please, please don't call me that. Call me Grace, and I'm 24."

"Oh, and forgive me for not introducing myself, I'm Henry Staford, but you can call me Henry."

"Well, Mr. Henry, is there a chance you're going to Jump City?" Grace asked.

"Indeed there is, is there a chance we may sit together on the train?" Henry asked.

"I believe so." Grace answered with a smirk.

She would come to remember this day, for this day changed everything, but not quite yet.

2hours later

"So you are Henry Stratford of Stratford industries?" Grace was shocked to find out that the young man, he was only 28, and sitting next to her was one of the richest men in the states.

"Well, you told me about yourself, so I figured id better tell you about me." Henry said.

"Actually, I haven't been completely honest. You see, I'm here for a reunion, I was part of a team called The Teen Titans." Grace held her breath, she couldn't believe she'd just told Henry her identity; he'd laugh at her, call her crazy, she didn't expect what happened next.

Henry leaned down; bent is face toward hr and got so close that she could feel his breath tickling her ear.

"I know."

But what he did next shocked her even more.

In the next instant she felt warm lips on hers, and she felt her lips kissing back.

You see, Grace has always been one for trouble. And hello? She was kind of married, and had a kid. But back it the situation on hand.

Abruptly, Henry stopped. "I'm sorry Grace, I know your married, but I couldn't help myself, you're really beautiful you know?" No, she didn't know. She had been called hot, sexy, and damn good in bed, but never beautiful, never cute, never pretty, never something that meant anything.

"Well, this is my stop, um; want to meet somewhere, when you're done with the reunion? I know this great little coffee shop in steel city, and-." Henry was cut off by Graces mouth on his, "I'll see you around, Kay?" She said as she proceeded to get her luggage and walk away.

"See you later Henry!" she yelled as she walked away.

"See you later Mercy!" Henry yelled back.

Mercy, her nickname. Short for,

Mercenary.

A hero.

A villain.

A mother.

Well that was the fourth chapter and I'm sorry about all that extra stuff but I wanted to make it longer. Thank you readers and I hope this gave you some clues!

Black rose


End file.
